Tchazzar
| destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = | challenge3e = 40 | class3e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | patron deity = Tiamat | languages = Abyssal, Aragrakh, Draconic, Infernal }} Tchazzar (pronounced cha-zar) was a red dragon mythic sovereign who posed as a human warlord and eventually became a god for a time. Appearance Despite his age, Tchazzar had the vigor of a red dragon in its prime. His scales were as bright as a wyrmling's except along his wings where they were black as obsidian. His eyes and horns were completely black and the horns themselves were sharp and serrated. In human form Tchazzar was a large, handsome man with an angular face and slightly pointed ears. He had yellow eyes and flawless white teeth. Personality Tchazzar was a force of pure chaos and evil. He was convinced of his superiority over all living things, even more so than a typical red dragon. He cared not for his subjects or allies except as expendable resources, but at the same time made efforts to ensure their loyalty. After his return to Chessenta in 1479 DR Tchazzar behaved extremely erratically. It's unknown whether his madness was caused by his imprisonment in the Shadowfell or if his participation in Xorvintaal was responsible. At times he was gracious to his subjects but he often brutally punished subordinates for real or imagined transgressions. He asked the high priest of Amaunator to hold the sun in the sky twenty-four hours of the day and when the priest balked he threw him from the top of the palace. History Early Life Little is known about Tchazzar's life until he began on the path to godhood, only that his father was Rauthstokh, an old red wyrm who died well before his son matured. First Kingdom In 929 DR he forged an alliance between several Chessentan cities and led them in a rebellion against Unther. The rebellion was successful and Chessenta seceded from Unther to form its own nation that still existed for centuries (albeit, in a fractured form at times). He was crowned king, setting up a temple to himself in an effort to achieve his ultimate goal of divinity. In 1018 DR he rode alone to battle with raiding Sahuagin but his body was never found. Tchazzar had actually retaken his true form, slain the Sahuagin and sent visions of himself standing atop a pile of their corpses to the throne and council chambers of all Chessentan cities, telling his subjects that he'd "won his greatest victory". This inspired Chessentans into greater religious fervor for him, ensuring that the church of Tchazzar remained intact, even while his empire fractured without his leadership over the next decade. Time of Troubles | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Battle Chessenta Strength Victory | domains3e = Scalykind, Strength, War | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Longsword | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = | alignment2e = | symbol2e = | homeplane2e = | realm2e = | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} During the Time of Troubles, 340 years later, Tiamat was killed by Gilgeam but her divinity was split into 3 pieces, each of which came to inhabit a chromatic dragon. Tchazzar was one of those dragons and, since he still had Chessentans that revered him as a god, he finally ascended to godhood. However, it was still Tiamat's essence within him and it compelled him to seek out the other two pieces of her divinity. With his new deific powers, Tchazzar easily found and slew the other two dragons, Gestaniius and Skuthosiin "the Venomous". The divine 'trinity' of Tiamat was once more as one. An avatar of Tiamat promptly formed and ate Tchazzar before she left to continue her war with Gilgeam. However, this was not the end of Tchazzar. During the last days of the Rage of Dragons, Tchazzar was resurrected by Tiamat and he materialized over the bay of Chessenta in the midst of a naval battle between the cities of Cimbar and Soorenar. Consumed by the rage and in a state of shock, he nearly destroyed both fleets before regaining some self-control. He flew off to drive out or destroy all of the Dracoliches in Chessenta before forcefully installing himself as Sceptenar of Cimbar in 1373 DR. Spellplague Tchazzar was traveling through the Sky Rider mountains in Threskel when the Spellplague manifested. He was hit by a wave of blue fire and accidentally traveled through a rift to the Shadowfell. He was wounded by the blue fire and was subdued by a blight wyrm named Sseelrigoth who fed on his essence for nearly 100 years. Post-Spellplague in 1479 DR two members of the Brotherhood of the Griffon rescued Tchazzar who then destroyed Sseelrigoth and returned in triumph to Luthcheq in Chessenta and claimed the kingdom as his own. When Threskelan forces loyal to Alasklerbanbastos invaded Chessenta, Tchazzar was slow to react, preferring to remain in Luthcheq at his court. Aoth Fezim finally prevailed on Tchazzar to fly to Soolabax to lead his army against the Threskelan troops. Tchazzar was slow to enter the battle and only attacked when it appeared his army would lose the battle unless he participated. He killed several lesser wyrms and routed the Threskelan army. Prior to the second battle in the war, Alasklerbanbastos's lieutenant Jaxanaedegor entered into an agreement with Tchazzar to switch sides during the expected combat between Alasklerbanbastos and Tchazzar. During the battle, Jaxanaedegor entered the fight only when it was obvious Tchazzar would win. Tchazzar defeated Alasklerbanbastos and destroyed his physical form although not his phylactery. After the victory, Tchazzar made Threskel a vassal state. In 1479 DR Tchazzar raised an army to attack Tymanther with his allies from Akanûl. However, Aoth Fezim and other members of the Brotherhood of the Griffon convinced Akanûl to withdraw from the war and enlisted High Imaskar to fight on Tymanther's side. Even though the loss of an allied army and the entry of a powerful new adversary would have caused most generals to abandon the planned invasion, Tchazzar wanted to continue. Before he could march his army to Tymanther, Alasklerbanbastos contacted Tchazzar through magical means and explained the Brotherhood's manipulations. This sent Tchazzar into a rage and he attacked the Brotherhood's forces which started the Battle of Luthcheq. During the battle Alasklerbanbastos temporarily allied with Tchazzar and the two were about to rout the combined Chessentan, Akanûlan and Brotherhood of the Griffon forces. Jhesrhi Coldcreek was able to channel the elemental fire she had infused into Tchazzar in the Shadowfell and this weakened Tchazzar so much that Shala Karanok was able to kill him. Post-Second Sundering Some time after the Second Sundering, a new incarnation of Tchazzar was ruling the city of Erebos. Divinity Although Tchazzar was unquestionably divine when he was Tiamat's Chosen, his divine status as of 1479 DR was uncertain. Since his return he did not show any abilities other than those an ancient red wyrm would be expected to possess. Tchazzar was unable to defeat Alasklerbanbastos in single combat without aid from his followers. He proclaimed himself a god but did not grant spells to his priests. In fact, Tiamat's priests performed the clerical functions in his cult. References Further reading de:Tchazzar Category:Dragon ascendants Category:Red dragons Category:Chromatic dragons Category:Dragons Category:Great wyrms Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Inhabitants of Chessenta Category:Inhabitants of East Faerûn Category:Mythic sovereigns Category:Rulers Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of the Riders to the Sky Category:Inhabitants of the Old Empires Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Worshipers of Tiamat Category:Scalykind domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:War domain deities